


Cats out of the bag

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: The two Cal's out your and Harry's relationship online





	Cats out of the bag

As you finished editing the last of your videos that would be going up while you were on holiday next month you got a skype call request from your boyfriend. Fixing yourself slightly you accepted it, your boyfriends comfortable form pop onto the screen. He was snuggled into his duvet that he had wrapped around his shoulders.  
“Babeeee,” he whined, pouting slightly.  
Chuckling lightly, you answered him, “Whatttt.”  
He smiled as he answered, “I’m finished all my work now and I miss you. I need you to come over, right now, no excuses. We need to cuddle and watch a movie and maybe take a nap…” He trailed off in thought.  
You laugh at his demand, although with not much power behind it due to the yawn he took half way through it. You agree and say that you’ll be at his in 10 minutes.  
You put on some leggings, loose hoodie, and a pair of vans, not wanting to wait too long to get there.  
Harry answered his door, messy hair, pj bottoms on and the duvet still wrapped around his shoulders. He opened his arms and pulled you into the flat and into his warm blanket cocoon.  
He had already put a movie on in the background, a stupid comedy that you had both seen 100 times already. He removed his duvet and lay down on the sofa, pulling your hand that was closest to him and pulling you down on top of him, covering us up with the blanket.  
He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, hugging you closer to him, placing tiny kisses to your forehead.  
“I missed you, so much.” He whispered, not wanting to destroy the soft atmosphere that had been created around you.  
“I missed you too.” You replied, placing a kiss to his chest.  
“I can’t wait to do this while its sunny when we go to Italy.” He said, rubbing his hand in small circles across your back.  
You hummed and felt your eyes slowly getting heavier, falling asleep to the slow breaths he was taking.  
Harry’s other two roommates, Cal, and Lux, had been out around London shopping. While you were both sleeping on the sofa, they had arrived home.  
Cal walked over to the sofa, seeing that the movie was playing the menu repeatedly, and found you and harry cuddled up under a warm pile of blankets.  
“Oi Lux, get over here.” He whispered, getting his phone out of his pocket.  
He took a picture of the two of them and went on to his Twitter, captioning the photo with “wanted to watch tv but these two are hogging the sofa 


End file.
